Tom and Jerry Rudolph Adventures: Goosebumps 2: Halloween Haunted
''Tom and Jerry Rudolph Adventures: Goosebumps 2: Halloween Haunted ''is an upcoming 2019 direct-to-video animated adventure family horror comedy feature film'', produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Sony/Columbia Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Village Roadshow Pictures, Original Film and Scholastic Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. This film is coming soon on DVD. Based on ''Tom and Jerry ''by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and ''Goosebumps by R. L. Stine. Plot Characters * Tom - (also known as Thomas Cat) A grayish blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy, Lucy and Grandpa's friend. In the movie, he is Sonny's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival, Tuffy and Lucy's uncle and Grandpa's son. In the movie, he is Sonny's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy. * Tuffy - A young baby light grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Lucy's boyfriend, Jerry's nephew, Grandpa's grandson and Tom's friend. In the movie, he is Sonny's pet mouse along together with Tom and Jerry. * Lucy Mouse - * Grandpa Mouse - * Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer - * Pinkie Pie - * Arrow the Reindeer - * Sonny - * Sam - * Slappy the Dummy - * R.L. Stine - * Zach - * Hannah - * Champ - Cast * Richard Kind as Tom * Frank Welker as Jerry, Gummy bears * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Tara Strong as Lucy Mouse * Kathleen Barr as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie (Rudolph's friend and love interest) * Matt Hill as Arrow (Cupid's son and Rudolph's cousin and rival) * Jeremy Ray Taylor as Sonny Quinn * Caleel Harris as Sam Carter, Sonny's best friend. * Madison Iseman as Sarah Quinn, Sonny's sister. * Wendi McLendon-Covey as Kathy Quinn, Sonny and Sarah's mother. * Chris Parnell as Walter, the manager of the local pharmacy that has a crush on Kathy and is turned into a hunchbacked ogre by an animated ogre mask. * Ken Jeong as Mr. Chu, the Quinns' neighbor. * Bryce Cass as Tyler, Sarah's boyfriend. * Peyton Wich as Tommy Madigan, a bully who picks on Sonny and Sam. * Kendrick Cross as Mr. Carter, Sam's father. * Shari Headley as Mrs. Carter, Sam's mother. * Courtney Lauren Cummings as Jess, a girl who Tyler cheats Sarah for. * Jessi Goei as Maya * James Corden as R.L. Stine, the writer of the Goosebumps books, replacing Jack Black. * David Fynn as the voice of Slappy, a living ventriloquist dummy from the Night of the Living Dummy books, replacing Mick Wingret. * Maurice LaMarche as Army Pumpkin * Jim Cummings as Angry Pumpkin, Grandpa Mouse * Tom Kenny as Terry Pumpkin * Dylan Minnette as Zach * Odeya Rush as Hannah * Ryan Lee as Champ Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild threat, scary scenes, violence. * Suggested Running Times: 90 Minutes (NTSC), 86 Minutes (PAL). * Tom, Jerry and Tuffy dress up for Halloween in this film. * Tom dresses up as Frankenstein. * Jerry dresses up as a white bat with white bat wings. * Tuffy dresses up as a ghost boy with a white sheet and see his light-grey buttocks. * Lucy dresses up as a ghost girl with a white sheet and see her light-brown buttocks. Release Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Goosebumps Category:Upcoming Films Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Original Film films Category:Scholastic Entertainment films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Rated PG films Category:Family Category:Animation Category:2019 Category:2019 films